My Cutie Eren
by Viktorei
Summary: Pagi itu masihlah buta, tapi Hange sudah membawa Eren pergi untuk bereksperimen. Dan membawa kejutan yang tak di duga-duga. Menyebabkan rumah tinggal pasukan Rivaille menjadi ramai dengan tawa anak kecil, eh? Ereri


Warning:

Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Alur kecepatan. Typo(s). Ooc. Abal. Gak jelas. Receh. Aneh.

Pair:

Absolutely Ereri.

Note:

ku punya catatan kecil di akhir cerita. baca ya guys : )

-

"Armin," kegiatan Armin yang sedang menyeduh teh hitam untuk dinikmati olehnya terhenti, oleh suara yang sudah ia lama kenal.

"apa?" tatapan Armin beralih pada perempuan campuran darah Asia, benar-benar cantik.

"apa kau melihat Eren? Aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun." Langsung pada intinya seperti biasa, pikir Armin.

"Eh, aku tak tahu Mikasa. Mungkin dia masih tidur di kamarnya, atau sedang bersih-bersih di suatu tempat, aku juga sedari bangun tidur belum melihatnya." Armin melihat perubahan air muka menjadi pucat di wajah Mikasa, walaupun sekilas terlihat datar.

"tapi Armin, aku sudah mencari dimanapun. Tetap tidak ketemu." Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir di telinga Armin.

"ini aneh, tak biasanya Eren menghilang di pagi hari..." Armin bersama otak cerdasnya mencoba mencari jawaban, setidaknya jawaban itu cukup memuaskan bagi Mikasa agar tak perlu terlalu cemas. "begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita pergi menemui Rivaille-Heichou. Mungkin dia tahu di mana Eren,"

Mikasa mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Armin seperti biasa.

"ada apa, ribut-ribut?"

"a-a-a Heichou?" tanpa di duga orang yang akan Armin dan Mikasa cari sudah di depan mata. Mikasa segera saja maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya menuju Rivaille yang bersender di bibir pintu.

"Heichou, apa anda melihat Eren ada di mana? Saya sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukan Eren di mana pun."

"tenang saja." Rivaille mencoba melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Secara refleks Mikasa menyingkir memberi jalan, "Eren sekarang sedang bersama Hange, dia bilang ingin melakukan eksperimen baru terhadap Eren." Tangan Rivaille menggeser bangku terdekat, lalu duduk setelahnya.

"Eksperimen baru? Eksperimen macam apa Heichou?" Mulut Armin jujur saja gatal bertanya. Karena yang dia tahu eksperimen yang di lakukan Hange hanyalah sebatas latihan pengerasan untuk operasi penutupan dinding Maria.

"Entahlah, tapi Hange terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya ketika meminta izin untuk membawa Eren pada ku." Rivaille hanya menjawab tak acuh, sambil meminum teh hitam yang ia siapkan sendiri.

"lalu Heichou di mana tempat eksperimen itu?" Mikasa tak terlalu memusingkan apa-apa saja yang Hange lakukan pada Eren, yang penting Eren baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu Mikasa ingin segera bertemu dengan Eren takut Eren kenapa-napa soalnya.

"dia ada—"

"RIVAILLE!" sebelum sempat Rivaille menjawab, suara lolongan eh- teriakan yang amat besar memotong ucapannya. Rivaille hanya dapat bersumpah kesal ria di dalam hati pada orang sialan itu. Siapa lagi yang berani memanggil nama depannya, kalau bukan Hange kacamata sialan itu. Mengingat semua bawahannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Heichou'.

"RIVAILLE! Di mana kau?!" Masih dengan teriakan khas nya. Hange bergegas berkeliling rumah kecil itu untuk mencari Rivaille. "Rivaille!" seru Hange kembali.

"Tch, kacamata itu." Sungutnya kesal karena Hange masih terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"He-heichou, apa perlu saya memberitahu Hange-san?" Armin sedikit gemetaran saat melihat wajah Rivaille yang semakin seram saja karena marah.

"tidak perlu, biarkan dia ke sini sendiri," tepat lima detik setelah Rivaille mengucapkan kata tersebut. Nampak Hange yang terlihat sangat berantakan tetiba muncul di depan ruangan.

Perlu di tekankan, kalau Hange sangat-sangat lah berantakan, seperti kacamata yang sering ia pakai lensanya pecah, dan kunciran di rambutnya nampak kendor, ditambah pakaiannya robek di sana-sini, juga jangan lupa, tanah atau debu yang menempelinya. Rivaille yang melihatnya tentu saja gereget ingin sekali menyeburkan Hange ke sungai terdalam.

Sedangkan Armin dan Mikasa sudahlah termat sering melihat kejadian ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang janggal, apa lagi kalau bukan segembul selimut kusam dengan ukuran lumayan yang sedang Hange peluk.

"oi kacamata, benda aneh apa yang kau bawa kali ini? Jangan katakan kalau kau membawa kepala titan." tanya Rivaille yang di tujukan pada benda mencurigakan yang sedang Hange peluk itu.

"Rivaille..." Hange masih belum sadar ada Armin dan Mikasa di sana. "Aku, maafkan aku! Jangan membunuhku kumohon!" dengan tangis bombai nya dia mencoba memohon pada Rivaille. Mikasa dan Armin sedikit heran dengan sikap aneh Hange.

"Hange-san memangnya ada apa? Apa ini bersangkutan dengan Eren? Di mana Eren sekarang? Bukankah dia bers-"

"Te-tenangnlah Mikasa, biarkan Hange menjawabnya dahulu," Armin juga, jujur saja khawatir dengan Eren. Takut kalau buntelan yang Hange bawa adalah kabar buruk.

"Mikasa! Armin! Sejak kapan kalian disini?" butuh waktu bagi Hange untuk mengerti bila sedari awal Mikasa dan Armin memang sudah sedari awal berada di sana.

"Oi sialan apa maksudmu?" sela Rivaille di tengah pemikiran Hange.

"Ri-rivaille! Aku, maksudku jangan bunuh aku karena telah membuat Eren berubah jadi anak kecil, maafkan aku!" teriak Hange dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat ruangan seketika hening. Mikasa dan Rivaille mencoba mencerna maksud Hange, bahkan Armin yang di kenal jenius membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Hange.

"uuh, Hange-san apa sudah selesai? Selimut ini membuat Ewen kepanasan tahu," sebuah suara imut nan cadel tetiba muncul di tengah keheningan. Sekejap saja membuat Hange panik bukan main. Armin yang membuka-tutup mulutnya. Sedangkan tatapan penuh haus darah dari Mikasa dan Rivaille yang tertuju pada Hange.

"oi kacamata sialan, jangan kau bilang kalau ini sungguhan?" Rivaille sedikit bergeser dari duduknya kemudian bangun, melangkah tepat di depan Hange yang sedang panik.

"Hange-san, di mana Eren?" Mikasa juga tak lupa ikut andil dalam perkara ini, pokoknya segala hal yang menyangkut Eren Mikasa haruslah berada di sana.

"eh Mikasa! Hange-san tolong buka selimut ini Ewen ingin beltemu Mikasa! Apa di situ juga ada Almin? Ewen juga ingin beltemu Almin!" seru sekali lagi suara imut itu, dan kali ini di lengkapi nada ceria.

"cepat buka selimut itu sialan," Nada meminta Rivaille terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian untuk Hange. "Ha-ha'i"

Dengan tangan gemetarannya Hange membuka selimut tersebut, tak lama setelah itu nampak Eren dalam versi bocah—nampak berusia 5 tahunan, dengan tampang imut nan polosnya. Jangan lupakan bola matanya yang besar berwarna hijau laut, dengan bulu mata lentik dan alis tebal itu, serta pipi merah alami anak kecil, juga bibir imut miliknya.

"Hehehe, Mikasa, Almin!" seru bocah manis yang telah menghipnotis seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak terhipnotis, baik, lihat saja wajah Mikasa yang biasanya selalu datar sekarang merona merah, nampak gemas sendiri dengan Eren mini ini. Lalu Armin pun tak ketinggalan, rasanya ingin menangis saja, tak kuat dengan keimutan di depan mata, imannya sedang di uji ternyata. Dan bahkan seorang Rivaille macam orang yang selalu memasang wajah datar pun, sedikit tercengang—ingat tercengangnya elegan loh—

"eh! Ada livalle-Heichou juga!" teriak Eren beserta cekikikan manis khas anak kecil. Membuat fokus setiap orang kembali pada tempatnya.

"oi, kau sialan! Jelaskan maksud semua ini!" pinta—paksa—Rivaille pada Hange dan yeah Mikasa juga.

-

Attack on Titan @ Hajime Isayama

_

"Jadi, maksud Hange-san adalah, Hange-san sedang mencoba sebuah buku misterius yang Hange-san temukan di bawah reruntuhan rumah keluarga Reiss, tanpa sepengetahuan kita

Lalu di buku itu tertulis 'cara untuk membuat mu terlihat lebih muda 11 tahun' dan kau memang berniat untuk mencobakannya pada Eren, lalu tidak di duga cara gila itu berhasil?" Armin hanya dapat ngos-ngosan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi tanpa bernapas di selanya. Jujur saja ini gila.

"pertama-tama terima kasih Armin karena telah menjelaskannya secara lebih mudah di mengerti. Tapi, Aku pikir isi buku itu hanyalah karangan tak masuk akal. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau isi buku itu benar-benar nyata ok,

Jadi yeah, sambil mengisi waktu luang, ku pikir mencoba melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu tak merugikan apa pun tapi, aku sama sekali tak menyangka hasilnya akan seperti ini" Hange sudah mencoba mengeluarkan suara sesemelas yang ia bisa. Yah, hitung-hitung usaha meminta belas kasih dua Ackerman yang sedang menatap bengis padanya.

"Hange-san, Jangan sedih, ne?" suara imut itu kembali terdengar, dan tangan mungil Eren bergerak menepuk 'puk-puk' pipi Hange dengan pelan, sambil bergedumel, 'jangan sedih, jangan sedih' dari bibir imut itu.

"Eren!" Hange yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan gemas jadi gagal karena perlakuan manis Eren. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Eren lebih erat lagi, sampai rasanya Eren sesak. "Eren aku tahu hanya kaulah yang selalu membela ku, huhu." Lanjutnya dengan tangis bombay.

"Oi sialan." Rivaille melepaskan Eren dari Hange, lalu menggendongnya. "dia terlihat hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas bodoh." Sedangkan Eren kecil terlihat senang karena tak merasa sesak lagi bahkan tertawa kecil dia.

"m-maaf, aku kelewatan." sesalnya.

"lebih baik kau cepat lakukan sesuatu pada kondisi Eren, kau tahu pengoperasian untuk penutupan dinding maria dua hari lagi." Hange terlihat nampak berpikir dengan hal itu. Tapi segera saja mengangguk pada Rivaille, dan berjanji untuk segera mengembalikan Eren.

Mikasa yang tak jauh dari Rivaille mencoba mendekat untuk melihat Eren yang sekarang beseru-seru kecil meneriakkan 'dinding maria! Dinding maria!' sambil meloncat-loncat girang dalam gendongan Rivaille. Hange hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menyamakan posisi sejajar dengan Eren, "Eren aku berjanji akan mengembalikan mu seperti semula, paling lambat besok siang, ok?"

"Okey!" teriak Eren dan Rivaille pikir bocah ini memang selalu banyak energi.

Dan tak lama, Hange pergi, meninggalkan Rivaille yang sedang menggendong Eren, Armin dam Mikasa yang kembali lagi terpukau pada Eren kecil, dan Eren yang masih saja berseru-seru memanggil Mikasa dan Armin dengan cadel dan kikikannya.

-

hai! hai!

balik lagi dengan ku!!! entah kenapa rasanya semangat aj pas ngepost cerita ini.

seperti biasa aku bawain cerita dengan konflik yang ringan, dan sedikit humor receh ku.

oh ya, ku harap kalian enjoy dengan cerita kali ini, dan untuk updetan bakalan tak post kapan2 kalo ide dah nyantol :v

jadi yaaah nunggu aj.

untuk fic ku sebelumnya yang belom selesai maaf ya, ntar bakal tak lanjutin kok tenag aj.

catatan:

kalian tak perlu riviuw atau apa pun itu, aku senang dan bakal tetap lanjutin cerita ku karena ku enjoy setiap membuat cerita :)

ok guys see you next chap!!!!!


End file.
